Talk:Puerto Rico
It's not really a US state, although it's more important than being a mere possession. Still, "American Empire" strikes me as more "accurate". TR 06:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Then I saw how you redefined the category. So never mind. TR 06:16, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Anonymous Edit Is that worth bringing up to this places standards, or should we just revert, since, as the poster noted, we know next to nothing about Puerto Rico in 191? TR 16:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Since this is supposed to be an Encyclopaedia on HT's works, I think it would be helpful for people who look up Puerto Rico to know HT didn't offer any direct comments on its status and to offer up any clues there may be. I wouldn't bother for a short story or for a stand-alone novel where its not relevant (what's the status of PR in ItPoME?) but for a long series like this it can be worth it. ML4E 01:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Third Largest? "The island Puerto Rico is the smallest by land area but third largest by population among the Greater Antilles (Cuba, Hispaniola, Jamaica, and Puerto Rico)." Wow, the third largest out of four! Well I'm impressed. Turtle Fan 15:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Puerto Rico in Southern Victory I'm not sure if a thread about this existed before, but I wanted to talk about it anyways. In the Southern Victory Series, we all know that Cuba was acquired from the Spanish by the Confederacy in the 1870s and eventually became a state. We also know that Guam and the Philippines were taken over by Japan in either the late 1800s or early 1900s. However, what do any of you think happened to Puerto Rico? It don't think it's mentioned at all in the series and its fate is never disclosed. Still, what do you think could of happened to the island territory? Is it still a Spanish colony? Is it an independent country? Is it a Confederate or US territory? Tell me what you guys think down below. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:50, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :I'm going with the idea that it's still a Spanish colony in the 20th century. If someone else ever took it, we probably would have been told at some point.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 17:42, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :Every option seems unlikely to me, but someone must own it, right? The Spanish Empire has cracked up elsewhere, so I don't believe they've held onto such a populous colony, nor that they'd particularly want to given what a hotbed the Caribbean is in this timeline. With no one dominant North American power able to scare off rival imperialists from the islands, independence would have to be tenuous. The US would have been too lowly to acquire the island when the Spanish gave it up. If the Rebs had taken it the Remembrancers would have mentioned it, as Jonathan says. We hear a lot about British holdings in the area, but PR never gets mentioned. If the French had picked it up on the cheap, we might not hear about that, as they played such a small role in the story. But I don't really believe that's what happened either. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:03, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::With the "¡Cuba libre!" fervor never existing, I don't think any model for a similar movement in PR could have developed, so it would probably remain Spanish.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:16, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :::The "'¡Cuba libre!' fervor" never existed? News to me. Even if so, I don't see why Puerto Ricans are any less able to originate such a movement than Cubans, and even if that were not so, it still doesn't preclude Spain giving up its colony for any of a number of reasons. JCC is trying to get a free-ranging discussion going here, and making such rigid declarations by fiat is really quite inconsiderate. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:25, April 8, 2019 (UTC) I have little to add except I think it unlikely Spain held onto it. However, an anonymous editor created a SV sub-section about a decade ago which was soon reverted since it was out-of-universe and only stating a negative. See here: ML4E (talk) 18:28, April 10, 2019 (UTC) https://turtledove.fandom.com/index.php?title=Puerto_Rico&diff=37040&oldid=35941 :Wow. Useless. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:15, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ::I guess Puerto Rico still is Spanish, even though it would seem kinda weird given that the Spanish Empire was basically on its last legs by them. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:50, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :::As I said, I find pretty much all possibilities unlikely. Equally unlikely. Call me the House of Commons, I guess. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:35, April 11, 2019 (UTC)